


A Step at a Time

by Brachydios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachydios/pseuds/Brachydios
Summary: A DJ helps a monk with his crush.





	A Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in one sitting and im tired as shit lmao hope u enjoy!!!

The crew of Overwatch was an ensemble of unique individuals, to say the very least. From a genetically modified gorilla to an Australian man whose hygiene is worse than the gorilla, Overwatch was comprised of a company that consisted of many different views, beliefs and attitudes. Sometimes teammates did not necessarily harmonize with each other, but those that did, created a bond that was genuine and rooted within a foundation of common interest and principal.

No one was particularly _surprised_ when agents Tekhartha Zenyatta and Lúcio Correia dos Santos very quickly became friends when they had met. They both were individuals that advocated for peace and unity among their peers and the world alike, but were not afraid to fight for what they believed in, both outspoken and confident in their beliefs and welcoming personas to those they met. They complimented each other, in personality - Lúcio’s energetic and exceptionally spirited ways to commend Zenyatta’s wholehearted patience and calmness - in battle - Zenyatta’s quick bursts of orbs going at a rocket’s pace to his foes, while encapsulating allies within the Iris as Lúcio brought upon speed to his friends so that they may out manoeuvre and escape their adversaries accompanied with his own burst of healing - and in speech, quite literally complimenting each other.

( _“You performed excellently, Lúcio,” Zenyatta praised, a mission completed successfully with the aid of his friend and partner, “though, that is to be expected from you, so I cannot say I’m surprised.”_  
_  
Lúcio let out a good natured snort, before turning to the monk, “You’re putting me on a high pedestal there, Zen, got a lot of pressure on my shoulders now.”_

_Zenyatta hummed in amusement, he and Lúcio leisurely strolling together to their designation of their quarters, as Zenyatta brought a hand upwards to motion his Harmony Orb to encircle Lúcio._

_“There,” He said, “I hope some of the pressure is relieved, it was not my intention to cause you harm.”_

_Lúcio let out a soft “aw” as he placed his hands upon his chest in forged fondness, “My hero,” He cooed, both in sarcastic sentiment as well as something genuine, “you’re too good to me, you and your superb balls.”_

_“Lúcio please,” Zenyatta said after a bout of sniggering, “you know I prefer the term ‘orbs’, you dastardly man.”_

_“Man that hurts,” Lúcio shook his head, “Insulted by the one and only Zenyatta, master of the finely crafted, floating, and generously endowed healing balls.”_  
_  
“Dreadful,” Zenyatta mused with a small shake of the head, “remind me again why I associate myself with you.”_

_“Because you love me.”_

_“True.”_ )

A kinship that radiated harmony (Zenyatta’s words) and good vibes (Lúcio’s words).

As much of the Overwatch crew were currently stationed within Watchpoint: Gibraltar, including that of the omnic monk and Brazilian DJ, it was no surprise the two had conducted themselves pleasantly in one of the base's foyers, enjoying each other’s company as the sun slowly descended to the horizon.

They spoke casually among themselves, comfortable, and switching from multiple different conversation topics, conversing of a myriad of different - sometimes nonsensical - musings, as well as Lúcio occasionally letting Zenyatta help critique him on new music.

Zenyatta had been thinking of meditating, but Lúcio had sought him out in friendly greeting and decided to let himself be engaged in conversation, as Lúcio was a man who had endless things to talk about. Zenyatta was more than content to listen to the shorter man’s enthusiasm while giving his own quips in between, Lúcio’s presence was an atmosphere that brought a pleasant sense of cordiality that the monk enjoyed. Though, he could not help but sense that there was a specific reason Lúcio had engaged in conversation other than just friendly banter.

Zenyatta’s thoughts were answered with Lúcio’s next line of speech.

“So,” Lúcio started after a friendly silence has befallen them after their last conversation reached its end, leaning back on the sofa they sat upon slightly as he regarded his metal companion, “I’ve been wondering.”

“Hmm?” Zenyatta prompted, a tip of his head, curious.

“Do you…” Lúcio trailed, a slight curl of his lips in what almost could be described as devious, “... Like anyone?”

Zenyatta paused, straightening his head. He's been trapped, he realizes, in a snare of casual exchange to bring in an air of ease Lúcio has sprung an ambush of a topic that leaves him having the omnic equivalent of butterflies in his stomach.

_Sneaky._

Part of him says that he should deny the fact, but he is not one for lying nor is he stupid enough to believe Lúcio would leave it there - but the fact remained that he _did_ like someone, someone very particular.

“Of course, there are many people that I consider my friends and that I enjoy the company of,” Zenyatta decides to counter, “You, for example, are someone I like.”

Lúcio snorts, shaking his head, “Nah man,” he says, a wily smirk on his lips that makes Zenyatta worry that he _knows_ , “ _Like_ like someone, ya dig?”

Zenyatta had thought the fact that his face plate is static and conveys no facial expressions could save him from people’s sneaking suspicions that he _might’ve_ been oogling a certain cyborg longer than usual recently, but apparently not. He can only hope now that Lúcio has perhaps mistaken the target of his affections.

“...Perhaps,” he decides to say, a slow confession that has his companion visibly lighting up.  
“ _Oooooh,_ ” Lúcio says in triumph as he leans forward, “Can I guess?” He says, the confidence in his voice and tip of his head indicating that they both know Zenyatta is _doomed_.

“Be my guest.” Zenyatta says in resignation to his fate as Lúcio practically bounces in his seat in excitement as he says his guess.

“It’s Genji isn’t it?” Lúcio says eagerly with a glint in his eyes, and Zenyatta is defeated, “You like Genji, don’t you?”

Zenyatta makes a noise that is something mixed with distress and surrender, “How did you know?” he asks, his shoulders slightly sagging _. He couldn’t have been that obvious, could he?_

“ _Dude,_ ” Lúcio exclaims, bringing his hands together in celebration that his guess was indeed correct,  clearly delighted from the confirmation - at least one of them is thrilled, Zenyatta thinks, “Oh - dude, this is great!”  
  
“Is it?” Zenyatta says, attempting to keep the despair out of his voice because he’s been figured out.

“ _Yeah!_ ” Lúcio declares, the statement so _genuine_ that Zenyatta looks up from his fidgeting hands, “this is fantastic man, you gotta ask him out!”

If Zenyatta was capable of showing expression, his face would be that of mortification, “Ask- Ask him out?” He splutters, his composure degrading at a rate that's too fast for him.

“Yeah, y’know, like a date!” Lúcio clarifies with enthusiasm, a radiant smile on his face and Zenyatta is too flabbergasted to make a coherent response at first.

“I - _Lúcio,_ ” Zenyatta says, the exchange leaving his processor in a flustered haze, “I cannot do that, you know that.”

He hopes that Lúcio _does_ know that, that some common sense will enter him and that the DJ will realize that Zenyatta’s feelings are… _improper_.

Zenyatta would almost prefer for Lúcio to berate him for his unsuitable feelings than to actively encourage him. Almost.

“What?” Lúcio asks, a sudden hint of perplexedness, “Why not?”

Zenyatta sighs, wringing his fingers in a nervousness he did not know he had possessed, “His my _student_ , Lúcio, my feelings for him are… entirely inappropriate.”

He hangs his head in defeat, because he knows it cannot be--

“Hey now,” Lúcio says, gentle yet firm, jostling out of his self-pitying thoughts quickly as he lays a hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder, “First of all, y’all are friends, aren’t you?”

“Yes-” He wants to rebuke, to tell Lúcio that it simply isn’t meant to be, but Lúcio clearly has rebuff practiced.

“ _Close_ friends,” Lúcio continues, “Aren’t you like, one of the few chosen people that actually get to see his actual face under all that armour?”  
  
“Well, yes-”

“The dude trusts you then, _a lot_ ,” Lúcio continues to snub with truth, Zenyatta continues to be helpless, “And anyone with half a brain can tell he also holds you in only the highest of respect, my man. And you guys _clearly_ enjoy being with each other, you’re more than just master and student, you’re _best friends_!”   

“Lúcio please-”

“And _secondly_ ,” Lúcio punctuates with a pointed finger, “you guys are not like, school teacher and student, you’re both adults. You have no power over him like a school teacher would a student, my dude, you guys have a mentorship that Genji agreed to willingly, and can leave if he wants - though I’m sure he wouldn’t,” Lúcio asserts, “because again, you guys are like, BFFs.”

Zenyatta huffs, mulling over Lúcio’s words. He isn’t _wrong_ , per se, but he still cannot help feeling crooked for feeling for Genji in such a manner.

“He is fifteen years older than me,” Zenyatta says, “then isn’t _that_ an inappropriate age difference?”

It is a weak argument, he knows that. They both know that.

“I think I recall you explaining to someone a day ago that you had the, oh what was it,” Lúcio responds in irony as Zenyatta knows what he is about to say next, “ _‘I was created with the sentience and intelligence of an adult from my birth’_? Was that it?”

Zenyatta sags further down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, his own words haunting over him in a friendly rebuff, he stares down at his hands, a gnawing misery clinging to him.

“Hey,” comes the gentle and slightly worried voice of his friend next to him, “You alright?”

“I do not think he would love me back.” Zenyatta admits, his voice pathetic to his own audio receptors.

Lúcio’s hand upon his shoulder begins to rub soothing in circles, his voice mirroring his comforting motions, “Why do you think that?”  
  
Zenyatta brings his gaze up to the man seated next to him, “I fear that he only views me as a friend. A mentor. That my feelings would be unwanted, a burden, I do not… I do not want to potentially damage our friendship if he is to know.”

The prospect of Genji possibly becoming distant - or worse - breaking off their friendship if he were to know is absolutely terrifying to Zenyatta, hence his reasoning for keeping his student in the dark. Part of him knows he is being irrational, but he does not want to risk the chance of it being a reality.

“Zenyatta,” Lúcio says, soft and comforting and contrasting his previous jesting, “Genji cares for you, man. He ain’t gonna go running and screaming if you tell him, I’m sure of it, the worst that will happen is that you guys will continue to be friends, I guarantee it.” He gives Zenyatta’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “You’ll be fine, you both will be fine. I’m not gonna force you to tell him. Your secret is safe with me.”

Zenyatta lets out a small chuckle, “Thank you.” he murmurs in response.

“Besides,” Lúcio continues, and Zenyatta half expects for him to go onto another subject until he continues, “I think Genji likes you back.”

 _That_ piques his interest, “What gave you such an impression?” Zenyatta inquires.

“Even though he has that mask on, I can tell he stares are you a lot,” Lúcio answers, the smile back on his lips.

“Since when were you so perceptive?” Zenyatta asks, first he able to weed himself out on his feelings and now he has apparently done so with Genji as well.

“Learnt it from the best,” the DJ says, with a small poke to Zenyatta’s faceplate, to which the monk snorts, “Also, you two took a walk on the beach together, stroll in the forest and meditate in the sunset, you guys even have _pet names_ for each other, and he laughs at all your stupid jokes, that’s top tier romance already, dude. You guys were practically made for eachother”

Zenyatta lets out a short bark of laughter, his posture relaxing by the second, “I think you are reading too much into things, my friend.”

“You gotta _woo_ him,” Lúcio continues with the previous lingerings of excitement coming back, “I mean, I’m sure you already have, but like, sweep him off his feet, y’know. Both physically and metaphorically.”

Zenyatta shakes his head, deciding to humour his friend, “And how would I go about ‘wooing’ him, exactly? I do not suppose you have any tips on the manner.”

Lúcio’s eyes instantly light up, and Zenyatta finds amusement out of the pure eagerness Lúcio shows on the manner.

“Well you could start with a bouquet,” Lúcio muses, clasping his hands together, “though that might be cheesy. But I think he likes cheesy. Or you could serenade him. Show up at his window with a boombox and play him love songs. Or, you can get down on one knee, produce a little box with a ring in it-”

“ _Lúcio,_ ” Zenyatta interjects, he is sure his cheeks would be red if he had any, “A step at a time, that seems to be jumping a little ahead, don’t you think?”

Lúcio sniggers, “Then do what you two already do. Stroll on the beach, meditate on the roof, walk in the forest, and if it feels right… Tell him.” He finishes, a real sense of honest _wonder_ in both his face and expression that it leaves Zenyatta with his own faint sense of hope.

Zenyatta sighs, turning his face to stare wistfully out the window. The sun dipping beyond the horizon, the skies painted in the beginnings of night.

“If it feels right.” Zenyatta finds himself whispering, more to himself than to his companion.

“That’s the spirit,” Lúcio says, giving a small and gentle punch to Zenyatta’s shoulder, “Woo him good and proper, my dude.”

“Perhaps,” Zenyatta muses, turning to face his friend, “I make no promises, however.”

Lúcio nods in response, lifting himself from the couch and standing, “Hey, it's getting late. I’m gonna head off,” He shuffles on his feet for a second, bringing his hand to rub the back of his head, “Sorry for like. Just dumping this on you. Hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

Zenyatta laughs softly at his friend’s concern, appreciation coursing through him, “It is fine, my friend, there was no harm done. It was something that I had to face, sooner or later.” He lifts himself too off the couch, the two of them walking toward their respective quarters.

“I hope you sleep well, my friend” Zenyatta says warmly, as the two part their ways in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Lúcio makes no mention of Zenyatta’s romantic interest with Genji again, no broch of the subject at all as the DJ lets Zenyatta have full reigns of the issue. If they were to speak of it, then it will be Zenyatta himself to initiate it, to which the monk is thankful for.

It's a day after their talk of the subject. Then three days, then a week, routine carries on for usual for Zenyatta, he spends time with Genji in meditation and when the two are assigned missions, as well as generally just enjoying each other’s company when they can.

 _If it feels right._ Zenyatta wants nothing more than for it to feel right. He wants nothing more than to confess to Genji and have it be that the ninja reciprocates his feelings.

Doubt clings to him however, the fear of having Genji leave him because of his feelings is a terrifying one, one that is hard to overcome.

He sighs where he sits, amidst the bushes and flowers of the local forest. A pleasant clearing he and Genji often meditate together, a location where he hoped to clear his head and gather his thoughts on his current predicament.

It hasn’t been helping, so far.

A rustle, however, stirs him from his thoughts as he looks up to the person coming towards the clearing.

“I thought I would find you here, master,” Genji says as he walks towards the monk, lifting his hands to unclasp his visor and face plating to show off his marred flesh in the comfort of Zenyatta’s presence.

“Genji,” Zenyatta greets warmly, “my sparrow, what do you need?”  
  
His student smiles warmly at the pet name, situating himself next to the monk as he sits in a lotus position, “only your company, master, do you mind if I join you?”  
  
They both already know the answer to that but Zenyatta answers anyway, “Not at all, your company is always welcomed and a pleasure.”

Genji’s smile brightens, and it makes Zenyatta’s inner mechanisms flutter as his student closes his eyes in meditation, his back straightening and his breathing evening out.

Zenyatta does so too, and for a time, a comfortable silence envelops them like a warm blanket. The chirping of local birds a lullaby to accompany the two, the pleasant music of the forest a peaceful soundtrack.

Knowing Genji is in deep meditation, Zenyatta lifts his head and gazes towards his student.

The sun is setting, the sky a canvas of a mixture of orange and pinks, the air a warm sea. The lighting for this day reflects off of Genji’s armour, creating a light halo around his frame, accenting the scars upon his face in a heavenly hue. Pure _artistry._ The cyborg’s chest rises and falls slowly as he breathes, a perfect posture, an excellent form, _beautiful, so impeccable._

Zenyatta sighs softly as he gazes at his student, a fluttering in his chest. _Doomed, absolutely doomed._

 _“Top tier romance.”_ he can already hear Lúcio say. And perhaps he is correct.

Genji rouses from his meditation, the sigh that escaped Zenyatta bringing him to gaze to his side to his teacher. The cyborg cocks his brow as he sees Zenyatta already staring, “Master?” He asks, slightly confused.

_If it feels right. When it feels right._

Zenyatta stares at his student a second longer, before speaking, “There is something I need to tell you, Genji.” He says, his voice soft, a whisper, it surprises even himself.

Genjis brow knit together as he turns himself fully to face Zenyatta, a concern painting his face, “What is it? Is something wrong?”  
  
Zenyatta chuckles faintly, shaking his head, “No, I would hope not,” He sighs, sagging slightly, before he straightens himself and gathers his courage. He can hear the beginnings of his internal cooling fans pick up.

“It is something I should have told you already.” Zenyatta confesses, his inner mechanisms churning themselves in a what he assumes is the organic equivalent nauseous anxiety, as he finds himself staring down at his hands wringing them together.

His fingers clasp onto each other nervously, he finds himself fascinated with the intricacies of his digits, unable to look up. He berates himself internally, for what a spineless coward he is being, until he sees Genji’s own hands come into his view, carefully, _so carefully_ , entwining his his hands with Zenyatta’s.

“Take your time.” comes the soothing voice of his pupil, and Zenyatta finds himself chuckling softly, shaking his head. Patient, ever patient. He knows it is a trait Genji picked up from himself, their current places having been reversed many times.

He slowly brings his gazes upwards to meet the warm, hazel eyes on his student. Soft, welcoming.

“I’m sorry,” is what comes out of Zenyatta’s vocalizer, so small, so _vulnerable_ , he did not want it coming out as such, or even _those_ words, but it is too late to stop them from being emitted.

Genji’s face wrings in worry and he scoots himself forward to comfort his master, “You do not need to apologise. Please, tell me what troubles you, master,”

There is no backing out now. Zenyatta knows this, and he sighs as he prepares himself, both in readying himself for the words that will leave him and for the possible rejection that might ensue.

“My feelings for you have transgressed the line of master and student, of friendship, my sparrow,” Zenyatta says, and finds a small victory in the steadiness of his voice, but a defeat as he raises his hand and sees that they shake and Genji’s eyes visibly widen in surprise.

Zenyatta is able to lightly cup Genji’s scarred check, metal making contact with skin, and Genji is rooted to the spot.

“I fear that I am in love with you.” Zenyatta whispers.

It is done. He has confessed, the words out and unable to be snuffed out, they hand in the air and encircle the town, weighing Zenyatta like a sack of stones.

Genji seems frozen, his eyes the size of saucers as he stares at Zenyatta in disbelief.

Zenyatta quickly removes his hand, averts his gaze, it is only a matter of time before Genji either gently rejects him or outright leaves, “I am sorry, we do not have to discuss-” Zenyatta starts, before Genji’s hands cups his face and brings his face back to him, and something absolutely miraculous happens.

In an instant, in a surge, Genji’s lips are upon Zenyatta’s faceplate, his warm lips pressing upon the metal of his “mouth” seam.

Genji lifts himself before his mouth is upon Zenyatta once more, he continues to kiss like a starved man, and Zenyatta is certainly not one to stop him, even as the cyborg crawls himself into Zenyatta’s lap.

There’s a heavenly din within the air, and it takes a moment for Zenyatta’s dazes processor to register it as Genji’s laughter.

Genji wraps his arms around Zenyatta’s shoulders as he sits in the monk’s lap, bringing his forehead to touch upon Zenyatta’s, his sniggering cloaking Zenyatta in a radiance as strong as the Iris itself.

“ _I love you too,_ ” Genji says, his eyes glisten with the start of tears brought on by a blissful happiness, “I have for so long, Zenyatta.”

Zenyatta is _speechless_ , frozen and absolutely stunned, and for a moment, he thinks he must be dreaming, hallucinating, because this seems to be too good to be true.

As he finds himself once more, he quickly wraps his arms around the cyborg’s slim waist, “You do?” is all he is capable of asking, his shocked and overwhelmed feelings flooding his voice.

Genji smiles as bright as the sun and nods feverously, giggles erupt from him and Zenyatta finds bliss in joining him.

“Light of my life,” Genji says, adoration seeping through him, Zenyatta would cry if he was able, “there is nothing more I want than to be by you, master, forever and always,”

 _Forever and always_ , Zenyatta is sure at this rate he will suddenly gain the ability _to_ cry.  
“Kiss me again?” Zenyatta asks, rubbing his hands up and down Genji’s sides, and he sure nothing, _nothing,_ could ruin this moment.

“Yes!” Genji responds happily, before diving once more with a barrage of kisses that paint across Zenyatta’s face in each inch, the air being accompanied with Zenyatta’s ecstatic laughter.

 

* * *

 

Zenyatta sits across Lúcio, holding his chin in his hands as his friend sips on his beverage.

The two are in the watchpoint’s cafeteria, Lúcio having just come from a successful mission and Zenyatta more than willing to join his friend refuel himself as they sit alone together.

“The dude was shooting out all his rounds, man,” Lúcio says, describing the scene of an intense moment in his mission, “bullets all over the place. Though, lucky for us, lucky for me, he was standing precariously close to the edge of the balcony.” He smirks, “wanna know what I did?”  
  
“Did you ‘boop’ him?” Zenyatta asks, a tilt of the head.

“I booped him! And he took the express way down to the ground,” Lúcio says proudly, with another sip of his drink, “and we were able to get the civilians to safety, was a riot, man, I’m tired.”

Lúcio stretches his arms upwards with a yawn, “I need to hit the hay,” he says rolling his shoulders.

“Of course, allow me to accompany to your quarters then. You deserve a good rest,” Zenyatta responds, before adding, “however there is something I would like to tell you before you go, if you will permit me.”

“Oh yeah, shoot dude, what’s on your mind?” Lúcio says as he leans back on his chair.

Zenyatta straightens himself, “Genji wanted to congratulate you on a job well done.”

Lúcio snorts, waving his hand, “Ah, it was nothing. Tell him I said thanks. Or I’ll tell him next time I see him.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta muses, a tilt of the head, and he can see a curiosity within Lúcio though the DJ still respects his boundary of having the monk control the conversation when Genji is involved, Lúcio not yet knowing that the two are together. Zenyatta will tell him. When it feels right.

“He has expressed interest in joining you on the mission, he finds your combat style interesting,” Zenyatta continues, clasping his hands together casually.

“Aww,” Lúcio says, “that’s nice. We should totally go and bust some heads together, he’s a swell guy. Though I’m sure you already knew that. Wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better.”

Zenyatta chuckles, “Certainly do. He is, after all, my student. My friend … “ Zenyatta eyes Lúcio as the DJ brings his drink to his lips and takes a sip - _it feels right_ \- “... My lover.”

The reaction is _exactly_ what Zenyatta planned, a spray leaves Lúcio’s mouth as he nearly chokes on his drink on surprise, he turns, bolt upright, to the monk and gawks.

Zenyatta tilts his head innocently.

Lúcio’s lips quickly curl into a bright smile as he points a finger at the monk sitting across from him, _“Ooooooh,_ you told him? You guys dating now?”

Lúcio’s voice and expression are the definitions of pure _eagerness_ , he, once more, practically bounces in his seat.

Zenyatta chuckles, “That is what I meant when I said he is my lover.”

“ _Dude!_ ” Lúcio yells in enthusiasm, “That’s amazing! Holy shi- _I’m so happy for you!_ ”

Lúcio’s radiance and excitement has Zenyatta’s laughing in happiness, his friend acting as though he has found an insurmountable treasure.

“I _told_ you he liked you back, man,” Lúcio continues, the smile never leaving him, “ _told you!_ ”

“Yes, you were correct, and I couldn’t be happier,” Zenyatta replies.

“Oh-- Oh! Me too, Zenny, this is too good, this is- _oh_ this is great!” Lúcio _squeals_ , “I’m so happy! So proud of you, oh my God, I can’t wait to see you guys hold hands, oh my _God._ ”

Lúcio shakes his head, a breathless chuckle escaping him before he looks back to Zenyatta, “So, when’s the wedding? I hope you’re inviting me and I’m gonna be your best man.”

Zenyatta snorts, “Please, Lúcio, I’ve only just confessed my feelings for him. But when the time comes, you will certainly be my best man.”

“ _Nice_ , I’ll hold you onto that,”

Zenyatta snickers, a soft hum reverberates from him, “I will propose to him when it feels right, my friend.” he says, half in jest, half in honesty. He would lying if he did not entertain the idea of becoming Genji’s true life partner. But a step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!


End file.
